The Secret
by Lilly Westella
Summary: Tails notices that Sonic is acting strange, so he and Amy decied to find out what's going on. hope you like it!
1. A Strange Encounter

Sayings

if your scared to look back, and it's hard to look foreword, look right beside you and your best friend will be there.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. The New Testament Psalms 23, herbs 13:5-6

A Strange Encounter

Sonic ran by as fast as he could. if he stopped he would be shred to bits by tons of sharp razor blades. "Where is he I have to find him!"said sonic. "If I don't find him soon I'll be cut to bits!" Said Sonic. "hey Sonic ,huh."said a surprised Tails "There he is!" said Sonic. "ahhhhh!"Tails screamed as Sonic grabbed him. "Sonic what are you running from!" said tails. "Huh it's right behind us look!" sonic said. Tails looked back for a second and then back at Sonic. "But, Sonic I don't see anything."said a confused Tails" what?" sonic screeched to a halt and looked back it was gone. "Were did it go it was right behind us!" said sonic. "There was never anything there Sonic" Sonic sighed. "just great it's happening again"said a dis-appointed sounding Sonic. "what's happening again Sonic? what are you talking about?" Tails said sounding very concerned. Sonic looked at Tails then at the ground. "Well ... I ... um ... it's nothing."Sonic lied" Oh ok."Tails said happily" Come on lets go."sonic said quickly "OK!"Tails replied happily.

Later at tails house.

"Hey Amy." said Tails "Hi Tails!" Amy said a-little to happy "Did you see Sonic doing anything weird?" Tails asked. "Weird like what?" Amy asked "Like running from stuff that isn't there." Tails said quickly. "oh, um no I don't think so. why are you asking anyway?" Amy replied. "Well Sonic told me to wait for him at the inter section of cat st. and pie blvd. When I finaly saw him it looked like he was running form something then he grabbed me, and said some one was chasing him. when I told him I didn't see anything he stopped to look, and then he said something about it happening before." said tails "Hmm very interesting. I say we see if we can find out why that happened. to the library!"

at the library.

Amy & Tails were looking at the town records to see if they could figure out what was wrong with Sonic. "I can't find anything how about you?" Tails asked. "Amy ... Ammmyyyy.' Tails said trying to get her attention. "Oh! sorry. no I can't find anything." Amy replied. "How about you check the computer ,Amy." Tails suggested. "Ok, lets see hmmmmm ?" Amy whisperd to her self. "I can't find anything about Sonic. at least in this town." Amy said with a look on her face that said. 'What in the world!' "Huh, what do you mean this town?" Tails asked. "Well there are no records of him in this town, but there are some in crystal village." Amy replied. "Huh, were's crystal village?" Tails asked. "It's about ten miles west of here." Amy replied. pointing in said direction. "lets see according to this. he lived there until he was thirteen years old. then he left to explore the world. But some people think he left to keep from going insane." Amy said

"Huh, why would they think that?" Tails Asked. "Well, it says here one day a twelve year old kid said that a giant monster was attacking the town, but nothing was there. the next month he said there was an invisible man trying to burn a house down, but nothing happened. The next week he said that a giant car was shooting lasers at every thing, but no one ever saw anything. Then every day he calmed some insane thing was happening. One day his parents had some scientists study him. they said that he was suffering from a mental condition. if he stayed in the same place to long he would go crazy. So his parents told him to leave and never stay in one place for long. He asked them why, but they wouldn't tell him, so he just did what they said. But when someone asked him why. he told them he was going to explore the world." Amy said "so he left because his parents told him to?" Tails asked. "I'm not sure." Amy said. "Why not." Tails Asked. "Because they think his parents were lying to them when they asked them why he left." Amy said annoyance clear on her face. "Oh, so how about we ask sonic?" Tails asked oblivious to her annoyance. "Ok, let's do it." Amy replied even more annoyed. "Amy & tails printed the info and went to find sonic.

--

I don't own Sonic, Amy, or Tails. I hope you like the story!


	2. The Dark Forest

at the park.

"Hey guys! what's up?" Sonic said. "Oh nothing except that you've been keeping a big secret from every one!" Amy replied anger clear in her voice. "Huh, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked "We're talking about this." Amy said while handing Sonic the paper. "Oh ... well ...I" Sonic ran off before anyone could stop him. "Sonic ... Sonic get back here! Oh great now we have to find him all over again come on." Amy runs off "Amy ... AMY ... Amy wait for me." Tails ran as fast as he could to catch up to Amy. They searched the desert, the beach, the snow covered mountains, and the jungle the only place they didn't look was the Dark Forest. "Oh come on why can't we check the Dark Forest?" Tails asked pleadingly. "Because that place is dangerous." Amy replied. "But ... no way." Amy interrupted. "please, besides if Sonic is in there he'll save us." Tails countered. "Well ... ok lets go." Amy said finly giveing in. "Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!" Tails cheered.

at a village in shadow forest.

A woman sat on a bench in the park feeding the birds. She was a lavender hedgehog with yellow eyes she wore a purple cape with a hood attached and a dark blue dress. at the time she had her hood down. Soon a blue hedgehog ran up to her. "Hay long time no see." Sonic said joyfully. "Huh, sonic is that you." the lady asked. "Yeah, it's me." sonic smiled. "I can't believe it." said the lady as she stood up.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said in utter shock. "I know I know." said sonic. "I ... I was just ...scared and he said that ...!" Sonic said quietly. "shhh it's ok as long as you understand the consequences of your actions." said the lady. "Yes, I do now." Sonic said. "Then are you ready." she asked smiling. "Yes, I'm ready." Sonic replied. "Good then come with me." she stood up and took his hand. "The lab is this way." she said pointing. 'Hey sonic wait!" Amy and tails yelled at the same time. " Were are you going? AND WHO IS THAT?!" Amy screamed. "Sonic let go of the lady's hand "Well ... um ...I. "Sonic said trying to find a good answer" (Sigh) "don't worry sweety I'll explain it to them, ok." she said. "Ok."replied Sonic quietly. "Well who are you?" Amy asked. "My name is Jane, and to answer your other question we are going to the lab of science and study." Jane answered. " why are you going there. and how come I've never heard of you. and" ... stop" sonic interrupted. "I don't feel like listening to you asking question after question after question ,ok." Sonic said sounding mad. "But sonic ... no buts." sonic interrupted. he turned to Jane. "Come on lets go."said Sonic "Wait can I ask one more question?"asked Amy "Well ... ok, what is it?"said Sonic "How do you two know each other?" Sonic and Jane looked at each other then back at Amy. "She's ... she's um ... she's ..." I'm his mother" Jane interrupted. " WHAT! ... your ... your ..." that's right." Jane interrupted "So how come we've never met you." Oh, well you see when Sonic first said he saw some thing that wasn't there me and his father, speed thought that he was Just trying to get attention, but when we found Sonic hiding in a closet cause he thought he saw someone try to shot him We knew that he wasn't kidding. So we had some scientists see if they could figure out why he was seeing these things. They said it was cause of a mental disease called sayon that made you see and hear things that weren't even there. They said that there were two ways to fix it. He could leave, but he could never stay in one place for more than a year, or they could remove the part of his mind that the disease affected, but they didn't know what affect it would have on him. After a lot of fighting we decided that we couldn't bare to let him go at least not yet, but Sonic didn't want to go through with it. He said that he would rather live in a box. I told him he didn't get to chose, So he decided to run away. We searched the whole forest. But we never found him." Jane looked at the ground for a little bit then looked back up . " We never thought to look out side the forest. So that's why we never met you?" Tails asked. Jane just nodded. "Well, lets go."said Jane "Wait can we go with you?" Amy asked "sure you can."Jane answered "Yay!" Amy gets so excited she runs off before Jane tells them where it is. "Um Amy the lab is the other way."said Sonic "I knew that." Sonic just shook his head then they all walked to the lab.

3 years later.

Sonic lives in shadow village with Amy who refused to leave with out him. They only left to visit their friends. Amy took cooking lessons and after one year she finely married Sonic and had a son named Seth who is one year old. Tails went home and moved in with Cream and Vanilla because he used to live with Sonic, but didn't want to leave station square. A month after Tails moved in he started dating Cream.

The

End

translations

A/N ... Authors Notes

Fin ... the end

IDK ... I don't know

BFF ... Best friend forever

--

I hope you liked the story. i'm sorry that this is so short. I don't own Sonic, Amy, or Tails. Jane is my own charecter.


End file.
